


Supporting Friends

by yeojasamho



Category: Produce 101 (TV), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojasamho/pseuds/yeojasamho
Summary: As Midam competes in a new survival show, his friends make it a point to show their support no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to make this into a very long one-shot. But it'll be a two-parter instead. I love the Silver Boys and their friendship, and this was inspired by a tweet I saw (that is buried in my mentions now). Basically, some of the silver boys go behind their management's backs and go undercover as fans to promote Midam on Broduce X. 
> 
> The ending to this two-parter however, may or may not follow the actual events.

_ We’re all debuting no matter what.  _

That was what eleven of them had agreed on before a series of unfortunate events decided to break their group apart. Nevertheless, if they weren’t going to become a group together, then they’d promised each other they would work hard so they could debut alongside them, solo or in a group. 

Woong, Byounggon, and Seunghun seemed to have found luck once they left the company where their brotherhood was formed. Woong had become the first to debut among his brothers in AB6IX, after lying low for so many months since getting the boot from the company. He was lucky that his members all loved him, and were all thankful of his presence. 

Byounggon and Seunghun had the same experience when they joined their new company. They were already included in the lineup for the boy group of their new home, their group being called CIX. Talking it over with Woong, they found it funny the way their group names sounded similar, a comment that the rest of them, Midam, Hyunsuk, Jihoon, Doyoung, Yedam, Junkyu, Noa, and Raesung all made in their special group chat. 

Their group chat was even livelier now that Doyoung and Yedam were allowed to have phones, and all of them went about their days with good mornings and good nights coming from the two youngest members. But as the rest of them continued preparations for their upcoming debuts, with Woong taking a break after having debuted already and Raesung spending his own downtime by traveling, Midam was the only one who had yet to make his debut. 

He was genuinely happy for everyone else being able to finally reach their ultimate goal, but there was still a longing, a kind of sadness he felt for being the only one whose future as an idol was still uncertain. While he never said anything so as not to put a damper on everyone else’s spirits, the rest of them knew it, and were either trying to constantly cheer for him with each step he took in making progress or talking about other things, like what kind of snacks Doyoung ate that day or what Yedam learned in school. 

His revelation that he was to join the newest season of Produce 101 was met with reactions of worry from most of them, while Junkyu, Byounggon, and Hyunsuk remained optimistic. They were positive that their eldest hyung would be able to make the final lineup, even if he was the ‘X’ member. That was when an idea popped up in their heads, as if they all knew what the other was thinking, that they would do their part in voting for him and telling people to vote for him. 

“I don’t think I can vote,” Noa explained over the phone to Junkyu. “You guys are the only ones that can.” 

Yedam, Doyoung, Jihoon, and Hyunsuk were huddled around him at the dorm while the rest of their Treasure 13 members were doing their own thing in their rooms. “There are other polls, Noa,” Hyunsuk chimed in, scrolling through his phone for the details. “Vote there, and tell your friends over there to vote too.” 

“Wow, Midam hyung’s fans are really amazing!” Doyoung said, as Jihoon showed him pictures of the coffee truck one of his fansites set up as support. “Can’t we do something like this for him too?” He suggested, gesturing the older boy to show the rest of them the pictures. 

“Yeah, can we?” Yedam asked as well, looking at the older boys for an answer. 

“I’m sure we can, let’s ask the other hyungs if they want to pitch in with us” Jihoon agreed. He took his phone out as well, and sent private messages to their other brothers. 

“I want to pitch in too” Noa spoke, having been only listening. “I’ll send over some money.” 

“Raesung’s there in Japan, you two can meet up. Hold on, what are we going to do exactly?” Hyunsuk glanced at all of them, including Junkyu’s phone screen. 

“A coffee truck! Or at least another ad,” Jihoon suggested. “But I think a coffee truck would be so much better, we can even go around and ask people to vote.”

“Can we? I don’t know if the company will allow us to do those things” Junkyu looked uncertain. 

“Sure we can!” Jihoon piped up. “...I hope. But we don’t have a CEO anymore anyway, we can practically run amok” He joked. 

“I’m thinking we can be a little more subtle, hyung” Yedam said wisely. “I really want to give Midam hyung a coffee truck though” 

“Do we have another plan? Jihoon’s idea of another ad and Yedam wanting to give a coffee truck is pretty good. While we’re getting him that, we should also start voting as hard as we can” Hyunsuk asked them. 

“I just voted” Doyoung held up his phone and showed them the different polls he voted in. “Let’s all meet up then. Midam hyung will be busy filming for the show, let’s surprise him with what we’re going to do” He said excitedly. 

“Good idea, Dobby” Junkyu ruffled his hair. “You’ll have to try promoting for hyung online instead, Noa” He looked back at his phone. 

“Don’t worry about that, let’s just give him the promotion he deserves” Noa assured them. 

~ 

The boys updated Woong, Byounggon, and Seunghun on what they wanted to do for Midam. All three of them immediately went on board. The three of them tried to fit in their time to vote in between practices, and as if the universe was in their favor, Woong’s schedule lined up with the rest of them so they could all meet up. 

With all their faces covered with their hoods and face masks, they assembled in a restaurant. It seemed a little impossible to not recognize any of them, especially when the music video of Woong’s group was playing in some stores they passed by. They greeted each other with warm hugs before they sat down in one long table. 

“So what are we going to do? Are we going to do the ad? Or are we going to give Midam a coffee truck?” Woong asked. “I hope we can do both.” 

Of all of them, Woong was the closest to Midam, partly due to the fact that they were the same age, and were also the two eldest. During the days they still trained under the same roof, they would turn to each other a lot for help. Midam would help Woong with his singing sometimes while Woong would do the same in dance. He even invited Midam to come to his debut showcase along with some friends. 

“Me too. We should go all out in promoting him, I heard he’s a little far behind in votes” Yedam frowned slightly. 

The eight of them whipped out their phones and quietly voted. “Can we vote more than once?” Junkyu asked, switching to another poll. He knew Mahiro, Jyunhao, Seokhwa, Sungyeon, and Sihoon were also on the show. 

“I don’t know, maybe? Let’s try it” Byounggon replied. 

“I’ll...order us food while we’re voting..” Hyunsuk raised his hand without looking, and the waiter came over. 

~ 

Junkyu propped up his phone at the end of the table while they ate in case Noa decided to call. Hyunsuk did the same in case Raesung was the one who thought of calling. In the midst of planning what to do to support Midam, they were anticipating their two other friends to call in and give their ideas. “Why don’t we say, ‘Support Lee Midam or die’ ?” Jihoon suggested. 

They stared at him. “...Are we going to resort to threats?” Byounggon asked. “Let’s save that as a last resort. We need to think of two lines, one for the coffee truck and the other for the ad” 

“It’s an option” Jihoon said with a shrug. “If our first few suggestions don’t work.” 

“What about,” Yedam hummed in thought. “What about ‘Support our Midam!’ ? Short and sweet” He suggested. 

“That’s a good one” Seunghun nodded. “What about ‘We love you Midam!’ ?” He thought out loud. 

“How about ‘Midam is our pick!’ ?” Junkyu was the one who suggested this time. 

“What about a play on the theme song from the first season?” Woong suddenly said. “Pick Mi Pick Mi Pick Midam!” He sing-songed, and they all laughed. 

“But that’s a good one!” Hyunsuk agreed enthusiastically. “We can have that for the coffee truck! It’ll probably embarrass hyung, but it’ll stick to everyone that sees it” He explained. “Maybe that’ll work” 

Byounggon nodded. “So, do we all agree on Woong hyung’s suggestion?” He asked. They nodded. “Alright then, that’s what we’ll put on the coffee truck, and on the snacks and coffee being given too. All that’s left is the subway ad.” 

“Aha! I got it” Doyoung suddenly spoke, and all of them turned to him. “What about, ‘Thinking about you, Lee Midam’? Hyung will get it and so will people who know him” He suggested. 

The rest of them tried not to coo at his suggestion, and Byounggon gave him a big pat on the shoulder. “Excellent, Dobby. Do we all agree on his suggestion?” He asked them, and they nodded as well. 

“Midam will not see this coming. I can’t wait to see his face when we surprise him” Woong looked proud, and they cheered as they went back to eating. 

~ 

The group spent an entire week trying to come up with other ways of getting through to people and convincing them to vote for their friend on the show. It was when Raesung told them about his twitter account that it gave them the idea to go undercover as fans. It was going to be risky, trying not to expose themselves, but they were just as desperate as they knew their fans were, to vote for him and get him in the debut lineup. 

Junkyu, Hyunsuk, Yedam, Jihoon, and Doyoung huddled up in a corner of the practice room while they were on a break. “We should get a twitter too, pose as fans and get people to listen to us” Hyunsuk suggested. He looked up and glanced over at the rest of their groupmates. “Let’s talk about this in Raesung’s studio. He’s probably already there anyway.” 

The five of them excused themselves to go to the bathroom and went straight to their producer friend’s studio in the building. Just as Hyunsuk expected, Raesung was there, and they were slightly surprised at what he was doing using the computer. He was using twitter instead of composing. “Raesung, we need to ask you something” He asked. 

“How do you make a twitter account?” Raesung asked without looking, as he pressed send on his tweet. 

“Exactly. If we’re going to get people to vote for him, I think that’s the best way to do it” Jihoon agreed. 

“We might get caught” Raesung said. “Especially all of you, there’s a no-sns rule for you, remember?” 

“We just have to try, you won’t get caught because you already have one, hyung,” Yedam pointed out. “What’s the point in promising that we’ll all debut when we can’t help Midam hyung in debuting?” He explained, while Doyoung tried to drive his point further by pouting at the older boy. 

“Damn you and your aegyo” Raesung frowned. No one was immune to Doyoung’s cute expressions. So far, Doyoung was the only other person aside from Junkyu, Yedam, and Woong, who got Noa to soften up when he usually gave off this cold aura. “Alright, alright, but you guys should never expose yourselves or get people wondering who you all might be” He warned them. 

“Don’t you think we already know that?” Junkyu spoke this time. 

“You probably don’t” Raesung teased. 

“Hey!” 

“Besides, Byounggon hyung and Seunghun hyung are also going to do this even if their company made them delete their instagrams,” Jihoon pointed out. “We can pose as fans on twitter and tell people to keep voting for Midam wherever they can” He explained. 

“Noa’s going to fly in tomorrow and help Woong hyung in printing out all the ads we’ll use” Junkyu revealed. 

“I know” Raesung nodded. He looked at all their hopeful expressions. “We’ll all debut, or at least the rest of you will, and should this year. Let’s start with your usernames.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my 2 parter! I hope y'all enjoy this one. Stan the silver boys and their brotherhood!

All ten of them moved like people undercover over the next few days. While they worried about whether or not Midam was going to be saved, they were determined to promote him as best as he could. They knew Midam would do the same for them given the opportunity. With his AB6IX members covering for him, Woong disguised himself as he met up with Noa outside the office in charge of putting up the subway ads. 

“We’re clear” They sent the message to the rest of the gang and knocked on the door. 

_ Byounggon: Good, we’ll meet you at the cafe we talked about. Yedam, Jihoon, and Doyoung are at another station to put up the other ad. _

“Got the ad?” Noa asked the older boy. 

“Yep,” Woong took out a flash disk from his pocket and unrolled the thick roll of canvas to reveal a little bit of the message. 

“Thinking About You, Lee Midam” It said. A tiny scribble reading “From your A Squad” was at the very bottom. 

Noa chuckled and shook his head. “We really couldn’t think of anything else, huh?” 

“Nope, that really stuck, and this was Doyoung’s suggestion,” Woong replied. “His fans won’t let him hear the end of this either.” 

“Which would mean it’s effective” Noa pointed out as the office door opened. The two of them turned to each other and crossed their fingers before greeting the person in charge. 

Meanwhile, Byounggon, Seunghun, and Hyunsuk were also at another station, successfully getting the person in charge to put up the ad. It took a little convincing not to tell anyone that they were the ones who put up the ad just yet. They wanted to surprise Midam for when he dropped by. “Where’s Junkyu?” Seunghun asked. 

“He’s at the company, using twitter in Raesung’s computer” Hyunsuk replied as they walked back. 

“I wonder how that’s going, I hope he’s not fighting with anyone there” Byounggon pondered at the thought. 

Seunghun gave the older boy a skeptical look. “Junkyu wouldn’t, but Jihoon probably would,” He took out his phone. While he wanted to make a twitter account to promote Midam too, all of them agreed that only a few of them should do it instead so as not to risk any more debuts. Out of all of them, Yedam and Doyoung were the ones who could most likely get away with this. They usually got away with doing a lot of things if they knew it was for a good cause. He looked through the group chat, and saw Jihoon ranting about someone arguing against him on twitter. “Yup, he got into an argument already…” 

Byounggon and Hyunsuk chuckled as they walked out of the station. “It’s been a week since he made that twitter account and he’s already fighting with someone” The older boy commented with a laugh. 

“Whoever doesn’t see the talent our hyung has is blind, deaf, dumb, or all three” Hyunsuk grumbled. “I just hope our plans work. For Midam hyung” He nodded, trying to already claim the idea that their eldest hyung would also make it with them this year. 

“I think we have another obstacle to overcome though,” Byounggon skidded to a halt at a realization he had. “Let’s just hope for the best with every episode that comes out” He added, partly trying to assure them that it would be alright even if he wasn’t sure of it himself. 

But Hyunsuk and Seunghun figured out what he was thinking. “Right, but we still have to try. It’s the only thing we can do” Seunghun pointed out. “Maybe it’ll work out, maybe it won’t, but at least we did something to help him.” 

The two nodded, and they left the station. 

~

Woong and Noa were the last ones to arrive at their meeting place, looking a little frazzled from the commute. Doyoung and Yedam were setting down the drinks on the table while Jihoon was furiously tapping on his phone, eyebrows scrunched and they could tell he was getting stressed. 

“Hey, I just said don’t engage with whoever’s telling you Midam hyung doesn’t do well” Byounggon reminded him, making the younger boy snap out of it. 

“Who’s saying Midam hyung isn’t doing well?” Woong frowned. 

“Yeah? I’m ready to fight them” Doyoung added, and Byounggon patted the younger boy’s arm to calm him down. “Fight them with my tears, that is” He pouted. 

“Some canteen fan. They don’t even know how much work he puts in with everything he does” Jihoon explained. “They’re one to talk! Did they not see him when we were with Stray Kids?!” 

“Calm down before the stress from that puts wrinkles on your face” Seunghun teased, and Jihoon obeyed, taking his drink and grumbling while he took a sip. “What about Raesung and Junkyu? What are they doing?” 

Just then, all their phones pinged with notifications from their group chat. 

_ Junkyu: Success! I managed to convince some people to vote for Midam! _

_ Raesung: I think this is working!  _

They quietly cheered amongst themselves at the good news. “Now all that’s left are the subway ads and the coffee truck. Let’s keep our fingers crossed!” Byounggon assured them. Doyoung and Yedam looked the most hopeful and wiggled in their seats in delight at the assurance. 

“I hope he’s got time to hang out with us in between filming” Yedam said. “It would be even nicer if we were with him when he sees the ad.” 

“Yeah, let’s ask him in a few days, for now, let’s act like we don’t know what else is going on” Seunghun suggested, and they nodded. “I hope I can get him to come to our debut showcase in a few months, we should set aside people to invite.” 

“I better be invited!” Woong jokingly pointed out, but they knew what he meant. “What about a viewing party of an episode next time? Maybe when we all have time, we can watch an episode together somewhere” 

They all turned to their hyung with an appreciative look. “That’s something we can hope to do, I’m just not sure if we can really do that, not anymore” Noa looked a little wistful, but Woong understood. His suggestion seemed to be a reminder of their current situation, and the thought made them a little sad, not being able to do simple things like this the way they used to anymore. If they had been formed into one group much earlier, this would’ve easily been arranged, but the reality was otherwise. 

“But we can all chat together when the episode airs” Hyunsuk suggested, and it seemed to have lightened the mood again. 

~

After the episode aired that week, all ten of them were left grumbling towards Midam in their group chat. Jihoon in particular being especially vocal about how he wasn’t shown as much as they’d liked, but they were also impressed by the other trainees he was competing with. 

Midam would tell them how he had become close with not only his labelmates, but he’d also reveal how it was a little like a mini reunion for him and Sihun. They listened to him appreciatively tell them about how his fellow competitors were all very nice, a lot nicer than the show made them out to be, including a sunbae he never thought he’d be able to become friends with, Jinhyuk of Up10tion. 

It seemed to make the rest of them feel better about their hyung doing well, at least behind the scenes of the program. But they were still worried about his ranking and where he currently stood among the trainees. Midam seemed to be unfazed about his ranks, but like the rest of them, he was also a little worried.

If it weren’t for his father giving him some encouraging words and telling him not to have any regrets with any performance he’ll show, he might have remained a shy wallflower amongst a space of livelier trainees, many of whom were much younger than him, being around Doyoung and Yedam’s ages. 

The boys continuously flooded him with messages, telling him that they voted for him while hinting that they may have had surprises for him, to which he’d respond with a question asking if they were just joking around as it wasn’t his birthday yet. “Hyung, just you wait!” Yedam would tell him, and it was enough for Midam to think they were serious. 

A few days later, they kept telling Midam to come out in front of the building where they film. “Are you out? Are you out?” Woong kept asking over the phone as he made his way down and out of the building, where he saw crowds of fans watching and waiting for a sign of their picks come out. “Ya! Tell me!” He laughed. 

Midam still looked confused. “I’m out now! What is it?!” He asked, wondering where he was supposed to look, and he tried to maintain his cool as he looked around. 

“There’s a coffee truck, that’s for you!” Woong sing-songed. “Can you see it?” 

Midam walked a little further into the front, and stopped when he saw a small crowd of fans coming from the truck that he realized was what Woong meant. He laughed at the sign placed above the vendor. “Ya, did you really? How did you-?” He was becoming speechless. 

“We all pitched in, and when I mean we, I mean everyone. Noa even flew in to help out with this!” He replied, and Midam could tell he was grinning from ear to ear. 

Midam couldn’t say anything. He was incredibly moved by the gesture. If he could cry, he might have done so, but he was very much surprised and moved and delighted that his brothers would do this for him. He approached the truck and saw the tiny “From your A squad” at the very bottom and smiled. “Wah…” He muttered. “If only all of you showed up so I can thank you properly” He added. 

“We’re all debuting no matter what, remember?” Woong assured him. “Bold of you to assume we’re not there, when the A squad is clearly written on the sign” He joked, making him laugh. 

For a moment, Midam thought they really were there, hiding behind the truck and trying not to make a sound until he came in. But this still cheered him up and kept his spirits high. “Thank you for this, all of you. How you had the time, I will not know” He said, taking a coffee and a biscuit from the vendor, who recognized who he was and cheered for him as well. 

“My schedule lined up, and I’m on a little break anyway, we’re not going to be as busy until the next few months” Woong replied. “But this is just the first part of the two surprises we’ve got for you~” 

“Eyyy,  _ Woong-ah _ , this is more than enough!” Midam was beginning to get embarrassed, and some fans were giggling amongst themselves upon overhearing what he said. 

“Too late, you’ll have to check the second one out now. Eat and drink the coffee and the biscuits well, Midam-ah!” And he hung up, leaving the boy in disbelief over what just happened. He stood by to take a photo of himself with the truck, and sent all of them a message, thanking them for the truck. Yedam and Doyoung aggressively replied back with all kinds of heart, smile, and hugging emojis in the midst of the rest of the older boys’ replies. 

Midam thought to check out what Woong was referring to that night, as he stopped in front of what he learned was the first station of three to have his ad on it. This time, he was talking to Byounggon on the phone. “Hyung, hyung, can you see it? Can you see it?” He asked, trying to sound playful. 

“I..” Midam went further into the station, and stopped when he immediately saw the enormous “Thinking About You, Lee Midam.” “Yeah, I can see it!” He said happily, stopping before he approached it any further as the ad had changed. “You guys really- I never expected this!” He was trying not to smile so wide at the sight of his ad coming up. 

“I hope you’re ready for the other two” Byounggon said, laughing a laugh that the older boy could tell he was up to something. “Visit them now!” He insisted. 

Midam didn’t resist, and instead assured him that he’d be going there just after he took a photo with the ad when it came on. More people who knew him began to crowd around him, taking photos and videos of him while he took another selca. He began to realize why they had been acting a little quiet in their group chat, and the fact that they would go out of their way to help promote him while most of them now had their own debuts to think about was to him, the biggest gesture he had ever received. Not that he wasn’t thankful that he had fans who supported him from the very beginning or all the while the show went on, but it helped that he had his friends who would stay by his side and support him all the way. 

He did as Byounggon told him and arrived at the second station where his ad was placed. “Hyung, can you see it?” Hyunsuk asked him over the phone this time. 

“I just got out, I’m looking for it now” Midam replied, looking around after getting past the turnstile. 

“You still have one last ad in another station, so you should hurry up” The younger boy pointed out. 

“Yes, yes-” There was a big grin on the boy’s face as he found his ad, as well as four familiar hoods and masks standing next to it, one of them was holding the phone. Hyunsuk, Junkyu, Jihoon, and Raesung were standing by and waving at him excitedly. 

“Hyung!!” Junkyu whispered, and the older boy could tell he was so happy to see him even when most of his face was obscured by the mask. 

“Yedam and Doyoung couldn’t make it because they had homework, but they would’ve wanted to come” Raesung added, while Midam greeted all of them with a big hug, the five of them huddling next to the ad. 

“We thought we’d surprise you with the ads here too” Hyunsuk grinned. 

“I hope the ones who got coffee from the truck we gave voted for you at least” Raesung said. 

“Yeah. If they don’t, I hope the coffee gave them diarrhea” Jihoon joked. 

The five of them posed in front of the advertisement for a few selcas to commemorate the moment. Even if it wasn’t his birthday, the surprises he was getting all in one day felt like it. Before anyone else could notice and recognize who they were, they all got on the train to go to the third and last station where they placed the ad. Junkyu quickly covered his eyes after making it past the turnstile, while Hyunsuk, Raesung, and Jihoon led him to where the third ad was placed. 

“Why do my eyes still need to be covered? I already know what this looks like” Midam pointed out, but let himself be led anyway. 

“You never know, maybe this ad would look a little different” Hyunsuk said. “Okay, ta-da!” 

Junkyu pulled back his hands and Midam saw his ad, as well as four other people whose faces were covered in masks and hoods. He knew who they were. Byounggon, Seunghun, Woong, and Noa, all four of them waved excitedly at him and went up to him for a hug. Midam was speechless. “You know Yedam and Doyoung are going to insist they meet you here so they could have a selca with you, right?” Seunghun grinned, all of them looking pleased upon seeing their brother’s reaction. 

“I know, and I’m just very moved,” Midam nodded, unable to contain the happiness he was feeling. “Thank you all, thank you for this” He smiled. 

“It’s what brothers do” Noa said wisely. 

“How did you find time to come here?” Midam asked him curiously. 

“I’m on a little break, I’m in no rush” Noa explained coolly. “And can’t I see one of my favorite hyungs?” He added, patting the older boy on the back. 

“I just realized that sooner or later, some people are going to know what A squad means and it’ll spread all over the internet” Seunghun commented, looking at the text at the very bottom. 

“No one’s going to be able to prove it was us” Raesung shrugged. “But even if they could, I don’t think we’re not allowed to say who we’re voting for on the show anyway.” 

“He’s right,” Byounggon smiled. “We didn’t do this because we’re going to be idols, we did this as people who want to support their friends” He said as a matter of factly. 

“Let’s take a selca now, before more people see us” Woong nudged them, and they each took turns in squeezing in for a selca. For a moment, Midam didn’t want the night to end. He wanted to stay with them a little bit longer before they had to go their separate ways. 

~ 

It was now down to whether or not Midam would be able to make it, and the ten of them anxiously waited for the results as they tried watching the elimination episodes whenever and wherever they could. Midam made the top 30, and now it was whether he made the top 20. Daehwi, Woojin, and Donghyun assured Woong that Midam would probably make it especially after their efforts in promoting him. They had seen Midam perform and believed in what their groupmate said that he was talented. 

Hyunsuk, Jinyoung, and Yonghee also said the same thing when they saw Byounggon and Seunghun look at the results nervously. “Even if he doesn’t make it, who’s to say he won’t be even more popular after appearing there?” Jinyoung assured them knowingly. “He might even debut before the group does” He added. 

In the Treasure and Magnum dorms, the five of them huddled together in front of one tv to watch the episode happen. Raesung even dropped by, and Junkyu had Noa on video call so he could watch with them. “I hope Midam hyung makes it!” Yedam crossed his fingers, staring at the screen as the results were starting to get announced for the final 20. 

“Don’t we all” Hyunsuk agreed, munching on some popcorn he brought from the kitchen, passing it around to the rest of them. 

“And a big jump from his previous number,” The MC, Lee Dongwook announced, looking just as surprised and impressed with what he was reading. The six of them leaned in. “Rank 11 goes to, AAP.Y Lee Midam!” 

The six of them cheered and howled loudly. Their plan had worked, and they watched their hyung being cheered on by Sihun who greeted him excitedly as the two of them made it. Their Midam hyung was on his way. Byounggon, Seunghun, and Woong were doing the same in their respective dorms, jumping and cheering for joy at the results. After the episode had aired, they flooded their group chat with congratulatory messages, Midam being unable to respond as they continued congratulating and encouraging him. 

By the time the finals came, most of them agreed to try and get together to watch the episode. Raesung was the one who had Noa on video call this time, while they sat down in front of a restaurant that had a tv. “It’s the moment of truth” Byounggon said anxiously, looking up at the screen in case the announcements started. 

“I know he’s not going to see this until later, but I’ve been telling Midam hyung he’ll make it every five minutes” Yedam said. 

“We’re all debuting no matter what, we’ll debut, all of us, no matter what” Hyunsuk kept saying as they looked on at the performances. “If he doesn’t make it, then at least he got this far.” 

“Yeah” They agreed, and looked back up on the screen, and cheered whenever the camera focused on Midam. 

~ 

A few days later, all eleven of them managed to gather at another restaurant. People were beginning to notice that they had been doing that a lot more lately, and found out that they were behind the coffee truck and the subway ads and were touched at the gestures. Luckily, no one found out that they had also gone undercover on twitter to promote their hyung, and they quickly deactivated their accounts after the final episode. 

Midam had arrived, and as he stepped inside the restaurant, he was greeted by cheers coming from his brothers, Yedam quickly running over to give him a congratulatory hug. “Look who made the final lineup!!” Woong sing-songed as he took his seat. “We’re still waiting for Raesung, Gon, and Seunghun, but they said they were on their way” He explained. 

He had placed 7th in the final lineup, and as to be expected in many survival programs, he had managed to beat out some very strong contenders. Sihun had also made the cut, ranking 6th. The two of them were going to debut, and it still hadn’t sunk in that he was really going to debut this time. 

Byounggon, Seunghun, and Raesung cheered and congratulated Midam when they arrived as well. They ate together, talking excitedly about the future for all of them. All of them were really going to debut together. 


End file.
